Drip
by Deviswriting
Summary: Boruto and Sarada cling on to each other, after a bloody battle against a very powerful enemy. They are 21 over here. Boruto x Sarada . (! TWO-SHOT request has been COMPLETED, I hope you all like it ! ) (*Beta Read*)
1. Drip (Beta read)

Beta read by SandAna

You can check more on my tumblr page at deviswriting.

* * *

Drip

.

.

Drip

.

.

Drip

.

.

 _This sound_

The sound of droplets pattering on the ground was giving her a headache. Waking her up from what felt like an endless slumber.

Slowly her senses came back, her body warming up regardless of her cold skin. After a minute, her numbness slowly disappeared. She felt her body carved into someone's, her back slouched on a chest, a tight chest, both her legs resting on the hard ground, her right hand rested on her thigh, left interlocked with someones.

She tried to see who it was, but when she opened her eyes, everything was pitch black.

Sarada panicked and jerked her hand away. She tried to get up.

"Argh," a grunt escaped her lips as she felt a sharp pang on the side of her abdomen.

She was slowly pulled back by the same hand which was holding her before.

"Who the hell are you?" Sarada shouted as she struggled to get out of the strangers embrace.

"Shhh… Sarada, calm down... it's me."

"Boruto?"

"Yeah..." Boruto's voice was hoarse.

Sarada released a sigh of relief as she let her body fell back into his embrace.

"I can't see anything," Sarada said, touching her eyes. "Boruto, I can't see anything," Sarada repeated with despair in her tone. She was shivering out of fear.

Boruto snaked his hand to hold her by the collarbone and pulled her closer to him, comforting her as he said, "Do you remember anything?"

 _Remember?_

Then it hit her... The battle with the Otsutsuki, and how she protected him with her Susanoo, overusing her eyes, her fainting in the last moments of the battle, that was the last thing she could recall.

"Yes, did we win?" She asked. There was a sense of need in her voice, - she needed to know that her sacrifice did not go to waste.

"Yes."

She released her breath and relaxed against him, a great sense of accomplishment and reassurance welling up in her. Apart from that, she felt safe with him, taking in all the heat he was giving her. His hand, which was earlier on her collar bone, interlocked with her hand again.

"And… to think of it, I don't remember a time losing by your side anyway." His voice was low, but it was very comforting to hear him be himself again. She smirked as she knew that he rarely compliments her. He was trying to cheer her up.

"Well, who is going to have your back when all you're doing is recklessly banging into the enemy". She kept the banter up, she needed to keep her mind busy from paying attention to all the burning bruises and cuts.

He scoffed, "You were the reckless one today."

"What did you say?" Sarada retorted.

He released a tense breath against her neck, ignoring her question he continued, "You didn't need to go that far for me"

She could sense the pain in his voice, the pain of seeing her getting hurt because of him, "I know that you would have done the same."

"But-" He was cut off as her hand held his tighter.

"Boruto, relax - everything will be fine, I'm fine, mom will be able to fix it, she had many cases like this after the war."

"I know...but-"

"Don't worry, everything will be back to normal… just give it time."

"Hm, if you say so..."

"...So, are you planning to stay like this forever?" Sarada could sense his steady chest movement stop for a second.

"We can't, the wound on your abdomen may have gotten sealed, but any heavy movement will open it again." Boruto took a heavy sigh and continued, "I sent Mitsuki our location, he is coming."

"Oh... but can't you-"

"No, I can't pick you up, my... right leg is broken," Boruto said, tightening his grip on Sarada's hand.

Sarada could guess that Boruto was not telling her the truth. She smirked as she thought that he wanted to stay like this for some more time.

"Your fantasies are not gonna come true, _Uchiha princess_ ," Boruto said teasingly, trying to bury her suspicion.

That comment was welcomed by a smack on Boruto's legs.

"OW, It hurts...four eyes," Boruto yelped.

"That's better!" Sarada replied not leaving Boruto's hands.

"Could be, but Sarada sounds the best," Boruto said, moving his body to let Sarada fold her legs.

Sarada blushed. She could imagine the smirk on that blond idiot's face.

"You are fairly romantic for a situation we're stuck in," Sarada said while folding her right leg.

"Do you need a situation to be romantic?" Boruto started teasing around with Sarada's hair.

"I don't know, but, I never took you for a romantic one." Boruto moved his face forward to lean with his chin on Sarada's shoulders.

"Hm, maybe I was a doofus when it came to my feelings," Boruto replied with his hoarse voice.

"Feelings? What feelings, Boruto?" Sarada could smell the tension apart from blood and dirt her and Boruto's body was covered with.

"Feelings for the future?" Boruto's voice was hoarse.

Sarada knew what her Idiot was trying to say but, she would not pursue that now, there is always a better time for that.

"What about it?... The war is over - we won, Boruto, I will go back to train under Konahamaru-sensei to become Hokage and then we will start building back the village."

"That's it?"

"Well, there is ONE more thing."

"What?"

"There is this guy, whom I really like." Sarada could sense Boruto's body tense up.

"Must be a very lucky guy…" Boruto had no energy left to show any more emotions.

"...Not that lucky though," she sighed, "He is a reckless ass, who just likes to barge into things... and then I have to clear up his mess. He infuriates me all the time, I HATE to mom him around and I hate him so much for that," her breathing got heavy, "But-but he is sweet… has a kind heart and... he would never leave my side when I need him."

Sarada took a long breath, talking faster than she could think, as she continued.

"I think- I think… I-I love him, but I don't know what he thinks about me, after all, he is as dense as anyone could be and… and-and I just... can't see him get hurt because of me. I don't-I can't see him get hurt," Sarada was out of breath as her heartbeat could be heard from afar.

"But, he is an idiot after all, he had to go promising me that he will protect me." A slight grin came upon Sarada's face. She knew this will do the trick, this will make him know about her feelings for him.

.

.

Drip

.

.

Drip

.

.

Drip

"Boruto?"

"Boruto!?" Sarada asked again while giving a light push Boruto's folded leg. She heard it fall to the ground. Sarada's fears were confirmed when she felt Boruto's chest stopped to move against her back.

"SARADA!"

"Mitsuki?" Sarada said looking from where the voice came.

"No..." Mitsuki's eyes welled up for the first time in his life when he saw his teammate's pale body slumped against Sarada's, eyes closed with dried up trails of tears down his cheeks, showing his ever shining grin, his right hand in shreds.

* * *

 _ **A/N: First angsty one for me. I hope you like it. Please leave a comment and let me know if you want know what happened next? *evil laugh* See you in the next one. :)**_


	2. SMACK (Beta Read)

Beta Read by SandAna. Thank You.

 _A/N: **I want to thank everyone who had left a review.** This dedicated to all of you lovely people. lol Thanks :)_

 _ **O.C.** Nanako's name means: From Japanese 菜 (na) meaning "vegetables, greens" duplicated and 子 (ko) meaning "child"._

* * *

A man with blue hair and yellow eyes was looking at the medical reports of a patient. sitting in his office, Mitsuki had grown into the ranks of a full-time doctor in the newly built Konoha hospital. Deciding to take a break from his work, he took the empty mug of coffee and went to his personal coffee maker. The coffee maker that Sakura-sensei had gifted him for his engagement with Chocho.

While his coffee mug was being filled, he looked outside his window, at the sky. The color very well reminded of a certain someone, as a small smile crept on his face as-

*Ting*

Mitsuki sighed as he took the mug of freshly brewed coffee to take a-

*SLAM*

"Mitsuki Sensei!" A tiny female wearing a lab coat was breathing heavily, probably from running too fast. Her hands were on her knees as she tried to recover.

"What is it this time, Nanako?" Mitsuki asked, trying to clean his lab coat from the coffee stain. His eyes furrowed at his clumsy, yet hardworking intern.

"Mit-suki...Sen-sei.." Nanako kept heaving.

Mitsuki's brows furrowed further, "Nana! Will you tell me what happened or-"

"HE'S AWAKE!"

This time the coffee mug left Mitsuki's hand completely, making the pitch-perfect office dirty, as he rushed out of his office to the man he was waiting to wake up for about a year now.

* * *

Boruto was looking out of his window, the sky was now black, no, more like onyx, reminding him of the girl he had been dreaming of, for about... _a year_?

"You don't know how difficult it was to save you, I had to try the-"

"How did she take it?" Boruto asked, taking a big gulp.

Mitsuki sighed as his mouth formed a sad smile, "Well, to put it simply, she did not take it well. The first month was the hardest... but you know her, it didn't take her long enough to direct all that tension into becoming Hokage, she even joined the ranks of Anbu and helped to bring back order to the land…."

Boruto frowned, but then smiled widely, as Mitsuki started with the good parts, his chest grew an extra inch, _he was so proud of her_. He knew she will pull through, she was the strongest after all.

"Where is she?" Boruto asked.

"So... she has been out for a mission. According to what she had said, she will be back in two days."

Boruto gasped as he fell back into his bed. _How long!_

Mitsuki giggled at his friend's desperation. "Never expected you to be that desperate. You haven't even asked about the others."

Boruto looked away to hide the pink tint on his cheeks, _damn you Mitsuki_ , but he was right - he was curious how Hima, Mom, Dad, Sensei, and the others were.

"Boruto!" A _familiar_ voice shout out his name as he looked at the door to see his Mom standing there with others behind her. By the end of the night, he had met everyone, giving them a reason to catch up, as it turned into a midnight picnic in his hospital room. Everyone enjoyed it, except for one very important person.

* * *

He waited and waited for the day she would arrive, but she never came. To his relief, Mitsuki informed that she was safe and in the village. But she didn't want to see him.

 _But why?_

For the past two weeks, he could not get out of the hospital (Aunt Sakura's orders) nor was she making any efforts to meet him - for reasons unknown to him. He was in a deadlock situation.

But he had grown fond of the young intern, who had claimed that she had been recording his snoring patterns for a year.

So, that day he had a physiotherapy session with her, as he was just getting used to his new bionic arm.

"...4, 5, 6 a-and 8. Great, with that we are done for the day!" Nanako chirped.

Boruto groaned out of frustration.

"What do you want now?" Nanako asked, furrowing her brows, hands brought to her hips.

"Please tell me that I'm free to go, please!" Boruto pleaded.

"Mr. Banana, since you woke up, you have been whining like a damn child to get out of the bed, so can you please do me the honors and tell me, _why_?" Nanako demanded, crossing her arms, her green eyes piercing through Boruto.

Boruto sighed in desperation, "You won't let me pass this one, will you, huh?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?!" Nanako retorted, exercising her authority over him.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, just don't give me the wrong medicine or something," Boruto sighed. Why do I always get the tsunderes to deal with, "There is this girl I-"

"You mean Uchiha Sarada."

"Ehh? How did you know?"

Nanako giggled at his shock, ending her amusement with a smirk, "Well, I saw her visiting you every time she was back from her missions, talking to you for, _I don't know_ , the whole night? And yeah, she told me not to tell anyone, but you weren't technically alive then, so - this technically doesn't count, but still. No. Telling. Her. OK?"

A shit-eating grin appeared on Boruto's face, he was blushing so hard that he started to sweat, _she cares._ But, then-why wasn't she coming to see him?

*Snap*

"Will you stop daydreaming and tell me what happened between the two of you?" Nanako said, snapping her fingers at him.

Boruto frowned at the memory. But, he trusted her, after all, she had good taken care of him for a year now. So, he went on to tell her everything, from the academy days to their last battle together.

Nanako sighed after hearing his depressing love story. She had also heard Sarada's side and, to be honest, she felt like they both were the biggest idiots she had ever met, regardless of whatsoever war hero title they held, "You're a Banana head." Nanako deadpanned.

"WHAT DID Y-"

*Smack*

"OW! What was that for?" Boruto retorted, rubbing his head.

"Obviously, she would be angry! Any girl would be DAMN mad when her guy dies while she is in the middle of confessing her love, you IDIOT!"

Boruto was about to say something when Nanako stopped him with her hand.

"No, regardless of whatever your reasons were, the hurt is still there… you don't know how concerned she was! You might not know this, but I look up to her, and many other girls in the village do too. She is so strong and I have never expected to see her cry, but she did, and that was because of a Banana Head like you!" Nanako was out breath due to her sudden outburst.

Boruto slumped down, he couldn't comprehend what Sarada had to go through. And whatever the kid said, she was right. He was an idiot, and she did remind him of Sarada in some ways.

"Now, listen to me _carefully_ , Mr. Banana... you will do what I tell you, or forget having any chance with her, you get it?" Nanako ordered, looking dead serious.

Boruto gulped and just nodded in agreement. Sometimes, he was not sure who was the older between the two.

* * *

It had been a week since then and Boruto had memorized everything that Nanako had instructed. To his luck, Sarada was not on a mission and Sakura made sure to give her extra chores at home.

Boruto was standing outside her door, wearing fresh clothes his mother had just bought for him. In one hand he held a flask full of black tea and the other had the dango from Kaminari sweets shop, her favourite.

But even after all the planning, he was nervous, it had been too long and he didn't know what to expect - Will she accept him back? Has she stopped loving him the way she used to? Did she move on? Will she forgive him?

 _NO_

Boruto shook his head, he had to stay strong. Nothing would stop him from saying what he needed to say.

Boruto was about to knock on the door, but instead, he knocked on someone's forehead.

"OW, what the-" Sarada's eyes widened in shock. She kept looking into his blue eye like it was from some other planet. Watching him look at her after so long was hard-very hard, all the anguish that she had to suffer from that idiot had brought her to hysteria. She was lucky to have friends and family to pull her back but, there was still a void in her heart that only he could fill. So, she kept going to see him at the hospitals, trying to strengthen her weakened self.

Boruto was speechless himself, she seemed more beautiful than ever.

Mouth agape, both were staring at each other.

Boruto brought himself back to his senses. "Hey" he tried to end this awkward silence.

 _Nothing_

Boruto kept his cool, he kind of expected this, "Umm...Delivery?" Boruto said, giving his ever shining grin while raising his hands to show the two food items.

 _Nothing_

She averted her gaze and went back to the kitchen, she was about to go out - to eat by herself, anyway.

Boruto followed her and placed the food on the table. She was sitting there, looking at her phone, her hands shivering.

"Nice place you got here, Anbu pays well, huh?" Boruto tried to make small talk while he looked for plates and cups. He found what he needed and served the dangos and tea to the both of them.

"Here you go," Boruto said, and went back to his seat, next to her.

Sarada kept staring at her phone, not able to comprehend what to say.

Boruto shrugged, "Whatever, if you don't wanna eat, then give it to me. I have been hungry for this for over a year now, hehe." He knew this will lighten the mood.

Sarada dashed up, startling Boruto, and took both dangos and stuffed into her mouth.

Boruto got up, grabbing her thighs, and put her on the table. Sliding his tongue and battle over a dango.

*CHOMP*

Boruto stole a piece of dango from her mouth, as they parted away for breath. Boruto's cheek was touching Sarada's as he felt tears rolling down. Boruto stepped back to find her sobbing.

"Sorry. It was just a small bite, ya'know."

Sarada smacked his chest multiple times as she cried even louder than before, "You.. Id-.." Sarada choked.

Boruto did not expect this, so he did what he knew the best, he just hugged her. Sarada kept crying holding onto his collars, making his shirt wet with her tears. All that Nanako had told him went out of the window.

Holding her like this brought life back to him, he felt complete. He felt safe. He remembered the last time he held her, the situations very different, but his feelings the same.

"I love you," Boruto said reassuringly while teasing with Sarada's hair.

Sarada's sobs lowered as she murmured, "I hate you, you know".

Boruto giggled at that, "So, now I will have to die again before I hear tho-"

*SMACK*

Boruto covered his cheek with his hand, making a sorry puppy face.

Sarada looked up, gazing into his eye.

"Promise me one more thing, Boruto."

"What?" he whimpered, still caressing his cheek. Sarada brought her hand to connect with his.

"Don't ever leave me like that again," Sarada said with her tender tone, bringing him closer to connect their foreheads.

"I promise", Boruto whispered with the brightest grin he could give, as he went back to kissing her, _never again_.

* * *

 _ **A/N : There it is, I had fun writing this. I hope you like it and do leave a review. Please make a request. See you later bubs ;)**_


End file.
